Patrzę na Johna
by Gravier
Summary: Sherlock patrzy na Johna. Nocne rozważania, odrobina stalkerstwa, Sherlock jest creepy.


John śpi.

Patrzę.

Jest środek nocy, nie mogę spać, najlogiczniejszą rzeczą jest więc znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Nie czytam. Nie oglądam telewizji. Nie mogę zapalić. Patrzę więc na Johna.

John śpi.

Gdy śpi, kuli się. Ma złe sny. Wiem. Nie wspominał o tym nigdy – ale ja wiem, bo jego oczy poruszają się pod powiekami. Palce drżą. Wydaje z siebie ciche pomruki.

Siadam na brzegu łóżka. Materac ugina się lekko pode mną. John się nie obudzi – jak na byłego żołnierza ma mocny sen. A jednak zawsze budzi się, gdy hałasuję w nocy.

W zeszłym tygodniu obudziła go gotująca się woda.

Dwa tygodnie temu – wybuch.

To mnie nie zdziwiło. Pół ulicy się wówczas obudziło.

Patrzę na Johna.

Często patrzę jak śpi. Często sam nie mogę spać. Postępuję logicznie – szukam sobie zajęć.

Przychodzi mi teraz do głowy, żeby obudzić Johna. Pogniewałby się. Ludzie przykładają dużą wagę do wypoczynku. Osiem godzin snu – dla nich jak świętość. Dla Johna też. John lubi spać i nie lubi, gdy się go budzi.

Ale gdybym powiedział, że czułem się samotny – nie wiem, jak by postąpił. Czasami ludzie są nieprzewidywalni. Są źli, gdy postępuję logicznie, ale rozumieją, gdy zachowuję się alogicznie. Albo odwrotnie. Czasami nie wiadomo, czego się spodziewać.

Gdybym go obudził, mógłby się wściec. Mógłby kazać mi iść sobie stąd. Wróciłby do snu, chociaż śni mu się koszmar.

Mógłby być wdzięczny za obudzenie.

Mógłby się zmartwić.

John często się martwi. Nie ma o co, wszystko ze mną w porządku, ale się martwi.

Myśli, że nie widzę jego troski. Mógłby się w końcu nauczyć, że widzę wszystko.

Patrzy na mnie, gdy się nudzę.

Gdy spotykam się z ludźmi.

Patrzy i myśli, że nie umiem z nimi rozmawiać.

Pomaga mi. Rozumie ich lepiej. Rozumie ich lepiej na innym poziomie niż ja. Nie ich postępowanie – ich motywacje. Alogiczność jest dla niego prosta.

Emocje – zrozumiałe.

Mówi: rozumiem.

Ja mówię: to nielogiczne.

Patrzę na Johna: przekręca się na drugi bok. Oddycha spokojniej. Koszmar się skończył. Gdybym go teraz obudził, byłby zły. Sen jest dla ludzi ważny.

Nadal nie jestem senny, więc szukam zajęcia.

Okrywam Johna kołdrą, bo w pokoju jest zimno. John wietrzy pokój przed pójściem spać. Okrywam go, bo tak się robi. John uczy mnie takich rzeczy.

John mówi: jeśli komuś jest zimno, to go przykryj, Sherlocku.

Ja mówię: to logiczne.

To jest prosta lekcja. Logiczna. Niewiele jest tak łatwych.

Patrzę na Johna: kuli się pod kołdrą, odwrócony plecami do mnie. Widzę tył jego głowy. Pochylam się i zaglądam mu przez ramię. Na twarz Johna pada żółte światło latarni.

W takim świetle ludzie wyglądają jak trupy. To nie metafora – to fakt.

We śnie ludzie są jak martwi. To nielogiczne. Sen jest nielogiczny.

Niebezpieczny.

Mam sny. Są chaosem. Nie ma w moim życiu nic bardziej chaotycznego. Eliminuję chaos z życia. Staram się eliminować sny. Nie mam ich po lekarstwach, ale John nie chce mi ich przepisywać. Nie szkodzi. Zdobywam je inaczej.

Nie biorę ich codziennie. Tylko wtedy, gdy chodzę spać.

Patrzę na Johna: lubi sny. Dobre sny, nie koszmary. To jest logiczne.

John lubi chaos snów.

Pytam: dlaczego?

Odpowiada: sen jest ucieczką od rzeczywistości.

Pytam: dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć uciekać od rzeczywistości?

Nie da się od niej uciec. Jest wszystkim, co znamy. Uciekanie od niej jest nielogiczne. Nie zazdroszczę ludziom tej chęci. Może i czują ulgę – a może tylko im się wydaje, że to ulga. Nie rozumiem.

Sny są nielogiczne. Pojawiają się w nich kłamstwa. Fakty, które nie są prawdą.

John śpi. Teraz nie wiem, czy śni. Śnił przedtem. Drżał. Teraz leży spokojnie. Okryłem go kołdrą, bo tak robią ludzie i to jest logiczne.

Nie muszę rozumieć zachowań ludzi, ale czasami są logiczne, więc mogę je kopiować. Nie dałbym rady skopiować czegoś nielogicznego.

Miłości na przykład.

Jest nielogiczna. Reakcja chemiczna zachodząca w mózgu – to jest logiczne. Ale jej efekty nie są. Osłabia człowieka. Jest jak choroba.

Patrzę na Johna: on umie kochać i to lubi.

Potrzebuje uczuć. Towarzystwa. Hormonów, napędzających jego mózg. Czuje się dzięki temu dobrze, logicznym jest zatem, że to lubi.

Tak jak seks. John lubi seks. Wiem to, bo wszyscy ludzie lubią, choć John nigdy o tym nie mówi wprost. Nie współżył z żadną z kobiet, które poznał w czasie naszej kilkuletniej znajomości. Wiem to, bo nie pachniał odpowiednio.

To logiczne. Reakcja chemiczna zachodząca między nim a kobietami, z którymi się spotykał nie była dość silna, by wywołać pożądanie. Pożądanie jest nielogicznym efektem logicznej reakcji chemicznej.

John nie pożąda.

Wydaje mu się, że tak, ale to nieprawda. Nie pożądał żadnej z tych kobiet.

Patrzę na Johna: mam podejrzenia.

Chce kochać i być kochanym, ale nie znajduje swojego zapalnika. Każdy człowiek ma zapalnik. Coś, w co można dźgnąć i wywołać tym reakcję.

To jedna z bardziej nielogicznych rzeczy.

John szuka w złych miejscach. Nie wie o tym. Sądzi, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Jest sfrustrowany. Nie osiąga satysfakcji. Rok temu miał dziewczynę. Został u niej na noc. Wrócił rano, bardzo zły. Nie mógł jej zaspokoić. Nie pożądał. Lubił tę kobietę, ale nie podniecała go.

Szuka w złym miejscu.

Mówi: nie jestem gejem.

Patrzę na Johna: jest sfrustrowany i zły. Pewna myśl tłucze mu się po głowie, ale on nie słucha. To nielogiczne. Skoro ma potrzeby, powinien je zaspokajać najprostszym sposobem.

To nielogiczne. Ludzki strach przed odmiennością i dewiacją. Akceptując pewną myśl jako prawdę, John byłby napiętnowany.

Patrzę na Johna: wiem, czego potrzebuje.

Nie wiem, czy mógłbym mu to dać.

W mojej głowie dzieje się coś nielogicznego: zaczynam chcieć. Kładę dłoń na ramieniu Johna. Nie budzi się. Poruszył tylko lekko ramieniem.

Wiem, czego potrzebuje.

Mówi: jeśli wiesz, że człowiek bardzo czegoś potrzebuje, a ty możesz mu to dać, to zrób to.

Wiem, czego potrzebuje. To logiczne.

John nie jest gejem. Jest biseksualny. Sam to wie – tylko sam sobie zaprzecza. Alogiczne.

Patrzę na Johna: lubię go. To nielogiczne, to sentymentalne. Ludzka słabość.

Mówi: Sherlock, jesteś moim przyjacielem.

Odpowiadam: nie mam przyjaciół.

Patrzy na mnie: przykro mu.

Patrzy na mnie. Patrzę na niego. Patrzymy na siebie. Nielogiczny pojedynek na spojrzenia.

Patrzę na niego: śpi i śni. A może nie.

Trzymam rękę na jego ramieniu, co jest nielogiczne. Po co miałbym go dotykać? Nie pożądam. W mojej głowie nie zaszła reakcja chemiczna – wiedziałbym. Znam swoje ciało. Mój umysł jest logiczny i chłodny. Kalkuluję. W mojej głowie nie ma miejsca na miłość.

Ale jest miejsce na Johna.

Patrzę na Johna.


End file.
